Rules
Here you can find below short descriptions of Server rules. Breaking the rules doesn't always lead to a ban, but some of them will lead you to becoming a Bandit, some of them to muting a player, but of course some of them will lead you to getting either temporary or permanent ban. Basic Rules: Chat rules: *Players must speak in a RP fasion. *The Dark Fox can speak in there own chat with the command: /bc chat darkfox *The townies can speak in there own chat with the command: /bc chat townies General rules: *No over swearing, spamming, racism, sexism and such. *No griefing of other people's property. *No spawn killing both for the spawn point and bed spawn point, unless the person attacks, then it's self defence. *Listen to higher ranks. *Iron doors can be placed, but player is not aloud to break 2 blocks beside them and walk away with their house still locked, the door must be opened when exited! *Every house, farm, or any kind of property must be reachable without destroying blocks (doors don't count of course). *Every chest must be reachable without destroying blocks. *No 1x1 towers. *No floating trees! *Buildings must look realistic and have to fit the RP environment (no TV's and such). *The Dark Fox sanctuary can not be entered by anyone except the Dark Fox clan! This results in immediate ban! *Do not mess up the map! Make the world enjoyable for new players just as others did for you! *Don't combat log. *No using hacks. *No advertising of any other server *Scamming is allowed, only townie vs foxes and foxes vs townie ect. Townsfolk rules: *No killing other townies. *No stealing from other townies. *No helping the Dark Fox clan. *No destroying other players property! *No escaping from jail. *Every rule above, except the one for destroying people's property, can be broken, but you will get jail time, and if you escape from jail, you become a bandit The Dark Fox clan rules: *Dark Fox clan can only raid towns once every 3 nights. *Dark Fox clan can only raid during nights and have to leave by sunrise. *Only tunnelers can tunnel below the city and put ladders for Foxes to climb over. *You can betray the Dark Fox clan, returning to your town as a hero. *To rejoin townsfolk as a Fox you need to go through punishment the townsfolk give you. *The Dark Fox can blackmail townsfolk into doing favours for them. * If a Dark Fox clan member dies inside the city walls, he can not return to the city that night any more! *Dark Fox members can vote for their leader out. The majority wins 70-30%. *Tunnelers can mine into houses basements and jail (but not grief them majorly!). *Dark Fox members mustn't grief within the city walls, only that tunnelers can tunnel/make security holes. *Tunnelers can kill a person if he enters the sanctuary, and must report the person to an admin as soon as possible *No fox is allowed to open gates when on a raid. *There can only be 2 security holes and the fox can only maintain 2 at one time per city. They can only be changed every once per 4 minecraft days. Bandit rules: *Bandits are made by the saying of Dukes and the Crusader only. *Bandits are a neutral class, nor Dark Fox side, nor townsfolk side. *Bandits can be turned back as a townsfolk if the Crusader chooses so, often with a punishment like jail time or similar. *Bandits can team up with other bandits, making their own camp. *They can not enter cities at all! Only if the Crusader of the towns Duke allows them to come in, they can. *They can kill anyone outside the city walls. Inn rules: *There is no PvP in inn. *No one can destroy an inn, only the innkeeper. *The foxes may use an inn as a base, and then it is the innkeepers job to kick them out *Each room in an inn is only allowed 1 double chest. *For the inn to be official, there must be 3 rooms or more. *Innkeepers can build inns anywhere. In the middle of 2 city's on the way there, or in the city's themselves. *An innkeeper may only have 1 inn.